Fools of April
by CallMeCrazy4You
Summary: Based on April Fools Day comic: Sicily just knew she shouldn't have opened that envelope, but now she was here being stared at in this uncomfortable and indecent outfit. She was going to beat up France for sure after this. Originally a reader fic. Extras to come! Possibly may become a one shot series for Sicily OC.
1. Chapter 1

April Fools Day

Hetalia Axis Powers-Various

Genre: Humor/Parody. Slight romance if you squint.

Inspiration: 2012 April Fools Day Comic

A/N: Originally this was a Reader fic but I could not do that according to guidelines. I used my OC's country name instead. The reader is free to imagine it's them self. Plus I realized the actions/reactions would fit with the character I created.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I wish I did so I could ship my fav pairings and organize the episodes by history. That would be awesome. Enjoy!

Characters: OC/Reader &amp; Spain &amp; Allies: France, Russia, China, America, &amp; England

**Warning:** Indecent attire, nudity (no brainer who that is) and maybe behavior? If you seen the April fools day strip (or Hetalia in general) you should know what it means...and this extends to the reader/Sicily. Oh and France...he needs warning unto himself.

Opening the mailbox Sicily flipped through the days mail. It consisted of advertisements some bills a magazine and a big packet. "I didn't order anything..." trailed off Sicily as she opened up the contents. She pulled out the cloth inside and laid it out and stood stunned for moment.

After her mind soon connected with the outfit (if it could even be called that) her face flushed pink and she hastily stuffed the clothing back into the packet. Not quick enough though for a letter with a picture attached to fall to the ground. Picking it up Sicily looked at the card then the picture her whole body beginning to shake from both rage and embarrassment.

-Sometime Later-

China England and America were beating up on France, because of their embarrassing clothing they were blackmailed into wearing.

Well not literally but close to it.

"Duuude! Why did you do this?!" complained America as he pulled down his waiters skirt down to cover himself better. He even had on teddy bear ears which combined with his pouty face made him more cute that manly despite the skin he was showing.

"You frog! This is exactly the sort of thing I'd expect from you!" fumed England in pink female nurse outfit with a short skirt.

"Ah I see the outfits suit you all quite well~" chuckled France nervously. Who was the only one out of them not wearing a embarrassing outfit, in fact he was wearing nothing at all save for his signature rose.

"Give us back those photos at once!" commanded China in a cute china dress which fit him surprisingly well. (Partly due to his origins and mostly because of his feminine features)

"Da return the photos to us at once" out popped Russia's head with attached animal ears from a pothole.

"Whoa dude where did you come from?!" exclaimed America in shock.

"Why are you in there aru?" asked China

"It's embarrassing" Russia blushed. (A sight that the nations never thought they would live to see.)

"Ah I see you have received my message Russia" said France suavely then choked as England came up behind him with a rope to tie him up.

"Shut it Frog!" yelled England as he tied the ropes tightly making France resemble a worm with just his feet and head visible.

"Ack! too tight Angleterre" protested France coughing.

"You deserve it. Now give us back our photos!" a mysterious figure appeared this time clothed in a black cloak from seemly out of nowhere.

"Who?" wondered all the nations but they didn't have to wonder long because the mysterious figure pulled back the hood to reveal...

"Sicily?!" shouted all nations at once.

"Haha! You got caught up in this too?" laughed America forgetting for a moment his indecent attire.

"D-don't look!" exclaimed England suddenly embarrassed and let go of France to cover himself.

"Aiyah! How embarrassing" China exclaimed doing the same. Russia simply sank deeper into the pothole if it was possible.

"Honhon why aren't you wearing the outfit I prepared for you Sicily?" laughed France who took off running after England had let go of the rope.

"I am but you never said I could not wear something else as well." said Sicily as the other nations inwardly rebuked themselves for not thinking to wear cloaks like Sicily.

"Come back here!" yelled the three nations as they ran after him.

"W-wait up!" stuttered Russia embarrassed, climbing up from the pothole to reveal him wearing a girly dress paired with cat ears and tail.

Sicily also took after them and arrived just in time to see Antonio cracking up. "Everyone is dressed up in these embarrassing costumes! Haha so funny" he wiped a tear from his eye.

"So this was all a game?" said England in disbelief.

"Give us back the pictures then aru!" exclaimed China

"On one condition." smirked France holding up a finger them pointing it to Sicily. "Sicily takes off her cloak."

All eyes turned to Sicily who blushed holding her cloak closed tightly "N-no way. Y-you guys. I-I w-won't!"

"I'd love to see Sicily's outfit" chipped in Spain enthusiastically.

"Yea Sicily you got see ours and now we get to see yours!" said America obliviously in attempt to make light of the situation.

"Da it is unfair to everyone else isn't it?" said Russia with his creepy smile.

"b-b-but!" started Sicily as the three of nations started to surround her blocking all means of escape. She looked over at the other two England and China who had yet to say anything "G-guys stop them!"

"It is for the best for everyone aru" said China not looking at her.

"E-england?" cried Sicily weakly. He avoided her gaze and didn't say anything. "T-traitors" she mumbled.

"I bet he want's to see your outfit as much as everyone else Sicily" said France slyly.

"D-don't look!" shouted out Sicily embarrassed as the cloak was ripped off of her.

There was a wolf whistle and France gave his trademark laugh "I knew that outfit would look perfect on you~"

"W-what are you wearing?" stuttered England the blood running up to his face along with a couple of the other nations.

"What do you think it looks like?!" shouted Sicily in a mixture of embarrassment and fury. What it looked like was a dominatrix outfit with lots of straps,exposed skin, even a whip attached to the belt, and complete with a set of high laced high heeled boots.

"There we did what you asked now give us the pictures" she muttered to France before holding her hand out.

"A promise is a promise" sighed France as he started to hand the pictures over. However before Sicily's hand came in contact with the documents a wind blew them away.

"Ah! The pictures!" screamed all the nations only Sicily silent in shock as the others turned to watch the disappearing photos. They started to panic then went silent with a shiver as they felt a murderous aura creep up behind them

"..."

"France... Russia... America... China... England... Spain..." said Sicily saying each name slowly in turn. Slowly each nation turned to face Sicily whip in hand no longer embarrassed but furious. They gulped as they caught site of a menacing glint in her eye.

"GO and get those photos! OR ELSE!" said Sicily angrily with a crack of the whip as the nations scattered to do what she said.

A/N Feedback is much appreciated. I have to say I believe this is, so far my best, longest and most recent work. By recent I mean maybe a year old piece that just I edited.

Ps. I was so embarrassed when I first wrote this and again when I edited -/- ...should I raise the rating to M? Also I'm sorry for embarrassing or ruining the innocence of anyone. Anyway extras (to this) and maybe related one shots focused on Sicily specifically to come out soon...slightly more embarrassing extras, so thats why they will be separate.


	2. Extras

Extra 1

"Whoo look at Sicily She's sure looking hot today. " whistled Prussia on top of the hill with Germany. Him decked out in a bunny waiter uniform and Germany in a dress.

"I'm sure glad though that I'm not down there with the rest of them about you west?" Prussia turned to find the spot behind him empty.

"WeeEEsst|?!" called Prussia his voice going up when he saw the scene before him. There was Sicily with Germany face down in the dirt her high heeled boot pressing down on top of his head.

"What are you two doing lazing about?! Get up and start finding those pictures!" barked out Name before turning to leave.

"W-west!? You okay?" asked Prussia worried helping Germany up from the ground.

"Ja." said Germany a little dazed looking up at his brother. "Bruder?"

"Yea west what is it?"

"I think I'm in love"

"WHAT?!"

Mini-Extra France First Flipping through the Blackmail.

"Honhon the other nations photos were certainly embarrassing~ chuckled France while flipping though the pictures of the various sleeping nations.

"Ohohon but I believe I like Sicily's the best !"He paused grinning at the photo of Sicily clutching her teddy bear to her chest and sheets in disarray, that she had kicked off her body in her sleep showing lot more skin she would have liked to have shown.

Extra 2

Sicily gave a sigh of relief after finding her photo. It was embarrassing no actually it was mortifying. In her picture while she was cuddled up to stuffed animal like the other nation's photos, that alone would not have gotten her into this _thing_ that could barely be called a proper outfit.

Even looking at it now made her blush deeply at the thought that someone could have-and in fact almost seen it, analyzed it and find out her terrible terrible secret. She ripped it up then stowed the pieces in a pocket of her outfit resolving to burn them at a later date.

Author note/ the Extra~ The Secret

The awful secret the picture might have revealed was that Sicily had developed the unfortunate habit of taking her top off while sleeping...just like her brothers.

She was just lucky that in the picture her trusty stuffed animal had quite literally blocked that fact from view. So does France truly know Sicily's deep dark secret? That's up to the reader to decide.

P.S Sorry for embarrassing you all! But the idea was just too good to pass up! Especially Since Italy is always missing his top, goes streaking, and is having naked siestas in the anime/manga. By the way should the rating go up? I'm also thinking about Sorella Sicily Drabble series for fun if this is liked enough. Thank you and please fav review follow~ Also Check out my other Hetalia one shot/drabble series! Two Sides of the same coin. About Fem!Confederate! (Basically opposite)America


End file.
